The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of executing a predetermined operation regarding photographing, and to an operation control terminal device, an operation control system and a computer readable medium for operation control for controlling the predetermined operation executed by the imaging apparatus.
A system for remotely operating an imaging apparatus, such as a camera, is known. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2011-50017A (hereafter, referred to as patent document 1) describes a concrete configuration of a system where a master camera remotely controls a slave camera.
In patent document 1, the maser camera transmits a photographing preparation and start command to a plurality of slave cameras by broadcast or multicast, and transmits a photographing end command to each slave camera by unicast. The master camera repeats transmitting the photographing end command by unicast until a response is received form a slave camera of which response has not been received. By repeatedly transmitting the photographing end command by unicast to enable the slave camera to receive the photographing end command, a photographing operation being executed on the slave camera is terminated.